notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Cirilla
Queen Cirilla is the queen of the Summer Court in the Fey Wild. Bio Queen Cirilla is the older sister of Princess Jovyre. She is the queen of the Seelie Fey and reigns over the Summer Court. Description Queen Cirilla is taller than Beverly Toegold and very slight. Like all eladrin, her appearance changes depending on which fey court she currently resides in, though this can be overridden by strong emotions or curses. Winter When cursed with heartbreak, and also presumably when in the winter court, Queen Cirilla has light blue skin and dark blue hair. She wears a blue dress and a necklace. Her crown is white-gold and appears as a snowflake, rather than a sun. Autumn When awoken from her curse in the autumn court, Queen Cirilla's hair returns to bright gold and her crown returns to the shape of the sun, but her skin becomes orange, like all autumn eladrin. Summer It is known Queen Cirilla still has golden hair and a crown shaped like a sun in the Summer Court, though the Band of Boobs has not yet encountered her in this state. Role in the Story Prior to the Story Queen Cirilla inherited the crown of the Seelie from her mother and reigned over a loving people for many years. At some point she married Lestibourne, making him king. The Galaderon Saga When The Green Knights and The Green Teens are sent by ritual to the Fey Wild, Queen Cirilla accepts them into her court and they become a part of her army. They become very loyal to her, especially the teens, who go on to spend the majority of their lives in the Fey Wild under Cirilla's rule. A Faerie Tale Queen Cirilla's husband, King Lestibourne, was cursed with madness by Thiala and ran off to the side of Queen Ezra of the Unseelie Court, who tortured him by exacerbating the curse and causing him physical pain. Queen Cirilla, not knowing what has become of her love and thinking he has left her for good, is so heartbroken that her heart freezes over and traps her comatose in her winter state. Inadvertently this curses all the residents of the Summer Court who are sworn to her with the same fate. Beverly Toegold IV allies with the spirit of Cirilla's late mother to protect her from Thiala's Chosen, who are attempting to take advantage of her state in order to kill her and destroy the Seelie Crown, making Queen Ezra (Thiala's ally) the only fey queen. The Band of Boobs arrives in Summer and helps transport the comatose Queen Cirilla to the Autumn Court. They secure Queen Cirilla's safety in the custody of her sister Princess Jovyre and then go to rescue King Lestibourne and kill Queen Ezra. Having accomplished this, rather than destroying the Unseelie crown they give it to Princess Jovyre, making her Queen of the Unseelie and giving her the power to break Thiala's curse on King Lestibourne. Cirilla awakes when King Lestibourne is cured and touches her face, calling her his Summer Rose. They go immediately to second base right in front of the entire Autumn Court, and everybody applauds. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Seelie Fae Category:Fey Wild